The increasing use of data communication networks is creating an increased use of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) calls between users. These VoIP calls often are routed among different types of data communication networks, such as the Internet, Local Area Networks (LANs), mobile communication networks, and so forth. Users of mobile networks may connect to the network through any number of different mobile switching centers. When routing calls to mobile device users in mobile networks, the system must locate the user's mobile device within the mobile network to properly communicate the call to the user.
Existing systems that attempt to route a VoIP call to a user in a mobile network often route the call through multiple mobile switching centers until the mobile device associated with the call recipient is located. This multiple routing of calls destined for a user in a mobile network is inefficient and costly due to the increased usage of network resources such as switches and voice ports. Therefore, it is desirable to provide more efficient systems and methods for routing VoIP calls to mobile device users in a mobile network.